La troisième guerre par une Weasley
by Maluna
Summary: La seconde guerre est terminée, l'Ordre du Phénix a gagné. Et pourtant, une certaine rousse se réveille un matin dans une époque qui n'est pas la sienne. Elle rencontrera des mentors, des morts, et des ennemis. Et un certain Lord qui ne semble pas si humain que ça. Ginny Weasley débute une troisième guerre contre Voldemort. Guerre où elle pourrait bien perdre son coeur.
1. Où est-ce que j'ai atterri

_Oyez,oyez,gentes gens, je vous présente le cadeaux d'Anais avec ...2 mois de retardXPAvant_ _t tout,hé doit vous avertir sue cette histoire est nulle. Oui,je sais, les auteurs n'ont pas l'habitude de dénigré ainsi leur histoire, mais je suis réaliste. Je n'ai aucun plaisir à l'écrire,mais je me suis donnée pour but de toujours finir une histoire commencé. C'est surtout pour toi ,Anaïs que j'écrit._

 _Je n'aime pas du tout ce pairing et je sais que les caractère ne correspondent pas Aux canon,l'histoire evolue aussi trop vite. Je pense que les deux premier chapitre sont acceptable, mais çase ddégrade au fil du récit_

 _J'espère tout de même ne pas vous avoir dégouté._

 _Donc **joyeux** **anniversaire Anaïs !** Ce qui devait être, à la base un OS se transforme en mini fiction. Donc elle ne sera pas longue,voir pas du tout,mais c'est l'intention qui compte?_

 _Disclamer:Tout à Sainte-Rowling sauf peut être qui est à moi. Et aussi Tom ...(si seulement...)_

 _Info importante pour suivre l'histoire : Prenez en compte le fait que le golden trio refait son année en même temps que Ginny,quoique ce n'est pas vraiment important pour l'histoire._

 _Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier ou t'engeuler de me faire travailler avec ces personnages ENSEMBLE, Anaïs,j'avoue avoir du mal avec Ginny. Ma_ _is si je l'a met avec Tom,Draco aura ses chances avec Harry!_

 _Donc une dernière fois :_

 ** _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ANAÏS!_**

 _Maluna..._

* * *

Une jeune fille à la chevelure flamboyante émerge doucement de ses rêves, réveillé par les doux rayons du soleil. Elle se redresse et cherche des yeux son réveil. Mais elle ne le trouve pas.

La jeune Weasley se réveille paniquée. Elle a peur d'arriver en retard le premier jour de sa septième année. Elle se lève précipitamment, manquant de trébucher et se dirige vers son placard, cherchant frénétiquement son uniforme rouge et or. Mais elle ne les trouve pas où en tout cas ce ne sont pas ses affaires à elle. Les vêtements sont trop petits.

-Super ! Encore un sort des jumeaux, ça ! rouspéte t-elle, passablement énervée

Ginny se dirige alors vers la sortie, toujours en pyjama. Mais qu'importe après tout, c'est une Weasley, les gens ne s'en étonneront pas. Et puis, si quiconque se permet de la critiquer, elle leur fera goûter à un sort de chauve-furis qu'ils ne seront pas prêts d'oublier !

La rousse arrive à la salle commune, vide. Elle doit vraiment être en retard !

Elle se précipite à l'extérieur. Pas le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner, direction le cours de potion, elle a une petite discussion à avoir avec Ron.

La jeune sorcière déambule dans les couloirs en pyjama, vers les cachots.

-Attends que je t'attrape, frérot ! Tu as intérêt à avoir une explication pour ça !

Arrivée devant la salle de Monsieur Samons elle toque puis entre sans attendre de réponse.

Ensuite, elle cherche son frère des yeux, se préparant à lui crier dessus. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui attire son regard, mais plutôt le professeur, légèrement enrobé qui n'a rien à voir avec la fine silhouette de Monsieur Samons. Ginny sans ses yeux s'agrandit sous la réalisation : Horace Slughorn se trouve devant elle mais il a l'air différent, plus jeune?

Effarée, elle observe la classe des yeux, pour tomber sur les yeux tantôt curieux, tantôt amusé des élèves de la classe. Qu'elle ne reconnaît pas.

Elle essaye de repérer son frère parmi les les masses d'élèves.

"Facile"se dit-elle "troisième rangée, troisième place, comme d'habitude." La jeune femme porte son regard sur la troisième place de la troisième rangée, mais ce n'est pas sur la tignasse rousse de Ronald quelle tombe, mais sur un jeune homme, les cheveux bruns coiffer à l'ancienne mode, des yeux noirs figés en une expression de dédain. Le jeune homme est beau, séduisant. Et quand leurs regards se croisent, un étrange sentiment prend part dans le cœur de la rouquine. Dû désire, elle veut ce jeune homme pour elle. Elle est irrémédiablement attirée par lui, et au vu de l'expression perdue du garçon, il semble ressentir la même chose.

-Miss ? Puis-je vous aider . Ginny reporte son attention sur le professeur Slughorn. Elle est désorientée et commence légèrement à paniquer.

-J-J'aimerais voir le professeur McGonagall.

En un seul mouvement, les regards se fixent sur une jeune fille assise au premier rang, rousse, l'air sérieuse, elle hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

-Je suis désolé Miss, mais à ma connaissance il n'existe aucun professeur McGonagall dans cet établissement. À moins que vous ne vouliez parler de Miss McGonagall?

Il n'attend aucune réponse de la Weasley et poursuit, s'adressant à l'autre rouquine.

-Miss McGonagall, connaissez-vous cette jeune fille ?

-Pas le moins du monde, professeur.

Ginny les regarde tour à tour. Son coeur bat très vite sous l'effet de la peur.

-Je veux parler à la directrice! hurle-t-elle presque.

\- Miss, je vous prierai de baisser le ton, il n'y a pas de directrice dans cet établissement. Une femme ! Directrice de Poudlard ! ? Merlin, jamais de la vie ! Monsieur Jedusor? Appelle-t-il. Ginny sursaute, elle a peur de comprendre. Une jeune McGonagall, un Jedusor. Elle ne veut pas comprendre.

-Oui professeur ?

C'est le jeune homme assis à la place de son frère qui a parlé, celui qui l'a envoûté.

-Pourriez-vous accompagner cette jeune demoiselle dans le bureau du professeur Dippet, je vous prie ? Dippet ? Ginny connaît ce nom, et ça ne fait que confirmer son intuition. Dippet était le directeur en poste juste avant Albus Dumbledore. Aucun doute n'est permis, elle a voyagé dans le temps, et se retrouve à l'époque de Tom Jedusor.

-Non, professeur.

Slughorn sursaute.

-Je vous demande pardon .

Le jeune homme affiche un sourire charmeur.

-Je suis désolé professeur, mais cette année est l'année des ASPICs et je n'ai aucune envie de rater une minute de vos sublimes leçons.

Le professeur sourit, heureux du compliment.

-Je vois, c'est tout à votre honneur.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, avant la réponse négative du jeune brun, un observateur attentif aurait remarqué ses yeux brillés d'une étrange lueur bleue, et ses jointures blanchir sous la pression de ses mains.

-Miss McGonagall ?

-Je m'en charge, professeur.

Elle se lève et se dirige vers Ginny qui, elle, n'a pas bougé, toujours en état de choc.

McGonagall lui passe la main devant les yeux et une fois son attention acquise, elle lui demande de la suivre.

Quand Ginny passe la porte, elle sent le regard de toute la classe fixé sur son dos. Mais un seul lui apporte un léger frisson.

Dans la salle, alors que la porte se ferme, les yeux devenus bleu cristal de Tom Jedusor reprennent leur couleur noire initiale.

XxxX

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard, tu es nouvelle .

Ginny regarde la jeune Mc Gonagall, incertaine de la réponse attendue.

-Euh... Disons que je suis ici pour des raisons... Professionnels.

-Raisons professionnelles qui nécessitent que tu te balades en pyjama dans les couloirs de Poudlard ? rétorque-t-elle un sourcil haussé.

Ginny sent la gêne l'envahir, sentiment inhabituel pour la Weasley.

Percevant sa gêne, Minerva reprend:

\- En fait, je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall, préfète en chef de Gryffondor.

-Moi, c'est Ginny Weas ...

Elle s'empêche de finir sa phrase.

C'est qu'elle n'est pas bête notre Ginny, elle sait bien que les Weasley sont nombreux (pour ne pas dire très nombreux) et que, étant de sang pur, la probabilité qu'il y ait un Weasley à cette époque est très grande.

\- Ginny Wize ? dit Minerva, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi.

\- C'est normal, je viens de... Salem.

\- Salem ? Tu n'as pas d'accent pourtant.

La jeune fille a comme l'impression de passer un interrogatoire. Quoiqu'elle soit très douée pour les mensonges, elle n'est pas sûre de tenir à ce train-là.

-Je suis née en Angleterre, mais j'ai dû déménager pour le travail de mon père.

Avant que Minerva ne reparte dans une énième question, elle lui demande:

-Dis-moi, qui était ce Jedusor ?

La sensation ressentie quand leurs regards se sont croisé n'était pas naturel, et le besoin d'en savoir plus sur le jeune homme qu'elle a déjà connu à travers son journal la taraude.

Les joues de Minerva virent au rouge.

\- Lui ? Lui, c'est Tom Jedusor, préfet de Serpentard, intelligent, beau, charmeur, mystérieux, et très, très froid. On dit qu'il est un veela, et que son manque de sentiment est dû à l'absence d'âme-sœur. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fille qui rêve d'être celle-ci.

La jeune Weasley n'en revient pas. Pas du fait que Voldemort, enfin, Tom Jedusor soit un veela, non, l'Ordre du Phénix a passé plusieurs années à essayer de trouver son âme sœur, dans l'espoir de pouvoir arrêter sa violence, sans succès. Mais plutôt du fait que Minerva McGonagall, actuelle (ou prochaine) directrice de Poudlard, ait éprouvé des sentiments pour le Seigneur des ténèbres.

-Un veela?reprend-elle feignant l'étonnement, étrange... Les deux jeunes filles viennent d'arriver devant une gargouille en pierre que Ginny sait être l'entrée du bureau directorial.

\- Phoenix dit soudain Minerva.

La gargouille se déplace, dévoilant un escalier.

-Voilà, il ne manque plus qu'à monter, tu trouveras le professeur Dippet en haut. J'espère que l'on se reverra.

Ginny sourit. Cette Minerva était bien plus chaleureuse que le modèle senior.

\- Moi aussi, merci, prof... Minerva, se reprend-elle.

La Gryffondor tourne les talons après un dernier salut.

Ginny grimpe alors les escaliers de pierre, puis arrivant à la porte, elle toque.

Un "Entrez" retentir à travers la porte, puis prenant son courage à deux mains, elle entre.

* * *

Voilà,la suite á ton prochain anniversaire?Dans un an?

Je rigole bientôt,bientôt...

Donnez un avis,ça fait toujours plaisirs.

Bizzz

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxMalunaxX


	2. Deux directeurs pour le prix d'un

Coucou! Donc voici la suite de ma fic cadeau pour Anaïs,j'étais pas vraiment satisfaite mais puis que tu m'as dit que c'était bien,je suis contente.

Ce chapitre est court,je sais, mais je vous avez prévenue.

* * *

Observant le bureau, elle se rend compte que le bureau directorial n'a pas vraiment changé à travers les époques.

Deux hommes se tiennent debout devant une grande armoire renfermant divers objets plus étranges les uns que les autres, elle remarque même le vieux choixpeau.

L'un des deux hommes d'une cinquantaine d'années, une longue barbe brune et grisonnante, des yeux gris et pétillant lui semblent familiers. La jeune Weasley reconnaît avec stupeur le professeur Dumbledore. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû s'en douter, si elle remonte le temps, il est évident qu'elle rencontrerait des personnes supposées décédées.

Son attention se porte ensuite sur le second homme. Celui-ci a l'air vieux, avec ses cheveux gris et sa petite moustache.

"Probablement le professeur Dippet"pense Ginny.

Les deux professeurs la regardent, interrogateurs.

-Miss ? Que peut-on faire pour vous? Je ne crois pas que nous nous connaissions.

C'est le professeur Dippet qui a parlé. Ginevra se reprend vivement, l'heure n'est pas à la stupéfaction.

-Euh... Bonjour professeur...

Elle ne sait pas comment exposer les choses. La jeune fille est intimidée par les deux présences et elle ne sait pas si elle peut faire confiance au directeur.

-Si vous commençiez par nous donner votre nom, miss, intervient Dumbledore.

Rassurée par la voix du professeur, elle dit:

-Je m'appelle Ginevra Weasley.

Un froncement de sourcils apparaît sur le visage des vieillards.

-Weasley, dites-vous ? Je ne connais aucune Ginevra de votre âge répondant au nom de Weasley.

-Hmm...c'est cela qui est compliqué, professeur Dippet, vous ne me connaissez pas et vous n'êtes pas censé me connaitre.

-Pas sensé vous connaître ? reprend le professeur Dumbledore, expliquez-vous, Miss Weasley, vous n'êtes pas claire.

Ginevra sent le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle est de plus en plus gênée par la situation.

-Eh bien, je...je viens du futur, de 1998 pour être plus précise. Je me suis couchée dans mon dortoir hier soir à mon époque, et c'est dans cette époque que je me suis réveillée.

Les deux professeurs la regardent l'air sceptique, puis une lueur de compréhension passe dans le regard du plus vieux. Il vient d'user de legilimencie sur Ginny et a donc vu les derniers souvenirs de celle-ci en s'arrêtant lorsqu'il a compris qu'elle disait la vérité. Il n'est pas bon de connaitre l'avenir.

-Très bien miss Weasley, ou bien miss Wize? un doux sourire s'affiche sur son visage. Je vous propose de rester à Poudlard jusqu'à ce que la magie décide de vous renvoyer à votre époque.

Dumbledore se tourne vers un tableau et lui adresse des mots que la jeune rousse n'entend pas. Puis la jeune femme représentée sur la peinture quitte le tableau.

Ginny est soulagée, mais en même temps...

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour que je rentre chez moi?

-Malheureusement non, miss Weasley, si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez une chose à accomplir. Vous serez présenté comme étant une représentante américaine. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de faire de vous une élève. Vous logerez dans des appartements privés, près de ceux des professeurs.

Ginny hoche la tête sous le flot d'informations reçues. Une chose à accomplir ? Mais quoi donc? Et pourquoi elle?

-Je vous laisse sortir, un préfet vous attend en bas, il vous mènera à vos appartements. Au revoir, miss Wize.

La jeune femme quitte la pièce et descend à nouveau les escaliers. Elle ne cesse de tourner ses interrogations dans sa tête.

Arrivée en bas, elle cherche des yeux le préfet. Et marque un temps d'arrêt quand elle l'aperçoit.

Tom Jedusor l'attend calmement, l'air indifférent. Pourtant quand leurs regards se croisent, ses yeux sombres virent au bleu.

Ginny ne voit rien d'autre que ce regard qui l'hypnotise. Elle sent un étrange sentiment prendre possession de son coeur, un aura attractif se dégage du jeune serpentard.

Lui, quand son regard croise celui de la rouquine, il amorce un mouvement de recul, comme s'il souhaitait fuire quelque chose. D'un coup il ferme les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvre, ils ont repris leurs couleurs initiales.

Il tourne le dos à Ginny, avant de dire d'un ton sec:

-Suis-moi.

La jeune fille est éberluée, la façon dont lui parle Tom commence légèrement à l'agacer.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me parler sur ce ton, je ne te n'ai rien fait à ce que je sache.

Jedusor se retourne brusquement vers la Weasley.

-Tu ne m'as rien fait pour l'instant, mais une fille qui débarque en plein cours en pyjama, ce n'est pas normal.

-Ça te va bien de dire ça, question normalité, tu n'es pas plus avancé que moi lui répond Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi, tu devrais tenir ta langue si tu ne veux pas avoir des problèmes dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Ginevra sent la peur l'envahir doucement

-C...c'est une menace, Tom Elvis Jedusor?

Les yeux de Tom prennent à nouveau une couleur bleue cristal. Leurs visages sont très proches l'un de l'autre, peut-être trop proches.

-Plutôt un avertissement.

Sur ce, il fait demi-tour et parcours le couloir. Ginny le suit en silence, elle n'oublie pas que même s'il a cinquante ans en moins, cet homme reste un meurtrier. Il reste dangereux.

-Voilà tes appartements.

Il n'ajoute pas un mot et rebrousse chemin, laissant Ginny seule face à ses interrogations.

Elle vient quand même de rencontrer l'un des plus grands mages noirs du monde sorcier.

* * *

L'aura attractif... Tu as fais le lien Anaïs ? ^^

Bizzzz

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxMalunaxX,


	3. Salle-sur-demande Il y a qu'à demander !

Voilà le troisième chapitre, le suivant est terminé.

Dand ce chapitre,il y'a mention de la salle-sur-demande, je sais que techniquement,Tom est au courant de son emplacement étant donné qu'il y a caché le diadème de serdaigle,mais une fois de plus ce changement est pour le bien de l'histoire.

Dédié une fois de plus à Anaïs.

* * *

Une semaine est passée depuis l'arrivée de Ginny dans le Poudlard des années quarante. Son intégration s'est plus ou moins bien passée, malgré la curiosité des poudlariens,elle s'est beaucoup rapprochée de Minerva. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle deviendrai amie avec sa directrice...

Elle a même finie par trouver des vêtements à sa taille. Un simple uniforme sans couleur particulière représentant une des maisons.

Malgré tout, sa maison lui manque,la cuisine de sa mère lui manque,ses frères lui manques. Harry lui manque.

En une semaine,la jeune rousse n'a eu aucun contacts avec Tom. Elle sent bien parfois son regard sur elle,mais rien de plus,pas une parole. Elle ne sait ce qu'elle doit faire,la raison de sa présence lui est toujours inconnue.

 _Peut-être a-t-elle un rôle bien plus important qu'elle ne le pense?_

∆o|

Ginny déambule dans les couloirs. Le couvre-feu est depuis longtemps passé,mais elle ressent le besoin de se changer les idées. Un vide s'est installé en elle depuis son arrivée, un creux dans son coeur qui n'attend qu'à être comblé.

La Weasley se dirige donc au septième étage,dans l'espoir de se rendre dans la Salle-sur-demande qui est détruite à son époque. Alors qu'elle approche de sa destination, la jeune fille entend un gémissement plaintif. Elle s'arrête en un sursaut et sort sa baguette.

-Lumos,prononce-t-elle faisant fit du risque de se faire prendre.

Elle aperçoit une forme recroquevillée au sol,et se dirige vers elle à pas prudents. Arrivée à une certaine distance,elle reconnait enfin la silhouette.

-Jedusor,qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? étui

Le jeune homme se tourne vers elle difficilement. Ses traits son parcourus par la douleur.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien,Wize?lui répondit-il froidement.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?

-Non!s'exclama-t-il, ne m'emmène pas là bas, laisse moi tranquille, vas t'en ,ça va passer.

Ginny réfléchit à toute vitesse, elle ne peut décidément pas le laisser là. Elle prit sa décision,quitte à dévoiler un des plus grand secret de Poudlard au futur mage noir.

-Lève-toi et suis moi, lui fit-elle.

-Pourquoi je te suivrai ?

-Tu ne peux pas juste te taire et faire ce que l'on te dit pour une fois!?commença t-elle à s'énerver.

-Je t'ai dit de me laisser, rétorqua le serpentard sur un ton ennuyer.

Ginevra poussa un soupir lasse et s'avança vers le jeune homme,puis elle s'accroupit et passa un de ses bras sous son épaule,avant de se redresser et de prendre la direction de la Salle-sur-demande.

Quand les deux corps entrèrent en contact,les yeux de Tom passèrent au bleus,et son corps sembla se détendre, toutes traces de douleur ayant disparues.

Arrivés devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le follet, Ginny dépose Tom au sol puis passe trois fois devant, sous les yeux incrédules du sorcier.

-Merlin! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! ? s'exclama-t-il une fois la porte apparut.

Ginny se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire moqueur.

-Ça, c'est la Salle-sur-demande.

Elle ouvrit la porte avant de s'avancer, mais lorsque elle se rendit compte que le préfet ne la suivait pas,elle se retourna et lui dit:

-Tu attends quoi pour entrer?

Il lui jeta un regard noir et se leva difficilement,ressentant toujours une douleur vive au coeur, quoique légèrement moins forte.

Lorsque le serpentard franchit le pas de la porte, il fit face à un grand salon dans les tons rouge et or.

"Les couleurs de gryffondor ?" Pensa-t-il"Je dois me sentir vexé ?"

Il s'affala sur un fauteuil rouge.

\- Comment connais-tu cet endroit ? Tu es là depuis une semaine alors que je cherche cette pièce depuis des années.

Ginny lui fit un petit sourire supérieur.

-Je suis tombé dessus par hasard, répondit-elle.

"Un hasard ? Cela m'étonnerait."

-Tu es vraiment bizarre, se contenta-t-il de dire.

-Dixit le Serpentard qui pleurait de douleur dans un couloir sombre,s'énerva la jeune fille.

La fierté du garçon en pris un léger coup.

-Je ne pleurai pas ! Et tout cela, c'est de ta faute !

-Ma faute ? ! Voilà comment tu remercies une personne qui te vient en aide !

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Et puis de toute façon, que faisais-tu dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ?

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre .

-Je te retourne la question.

-N'esquives pas la question je te prie, rétorqua Tom, je suis préfet, je faisais ma ronde, maintenant réponds.

Ce n'était pas l'entière vérité, et cela Ginny s'en rendait bien compte.

-Je ne suis pas une élève, on ne m'a jamais dit qu'il fallait respecter le couvre-feu.

-Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu étais dans un couloir à cette heure de la nuit,dit le serpentard sceptique.

-Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

-Très bien !

Le futur mage noir se leva brusquement, faisant face à la jeune femme.

-Très bien Wize, pour ton bien comme pour le mien,je te demanderai de ne pas m'approcher, on ne se connaît pas et n'avons rien à faire ensemble.

Puis il se dirigeât vers la porte,mais avant de la passer,il se retourna et dit d'une voix plus calme,presque douce.

-Et...merci pour ton aide...Ginny.

Puis il disparu dans l'obscurité,laissant une petite rousse stupéfaite par son comportement bipolaire.

* * *

Petit rapprochement entre Tom et Ginny,on a un point de vue plus centré sur Tom,j'espère que ça vous a plus !

XxxxxxxxX

XxMalunaxX


	4. L'amour en noir

_Ginny se dirige à la bibliothèque d'un pas nonchalant. Elle s'ennuie un peu, n'assistant pas aux cours, elle visitait le château depuis deux semaines. La jeune Wize avait donc entrepris de faire des recherches sur les voyages temporels et elle allait justement rendre un livre traitant de ce sujet. Celui-ci ne lui avait apporté aucune réponse à ses questions et aucun moyen de retour._

 _Alors qu'elle tourne à un croisement, la jeune rousse percute une personne, se retrouvant par la même occasion au sol, son livre à quelques pas d'elle._

 _-Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? s'écrit une voix sèche._

 _Ginny vit devant elle une jeune fille qui devait être en quatrième année. Elle lui semble familière, avec son port altier, ses yeux gris perçant, ses cheveux ébène et se traient emplis de noblesse._

 _-Je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, s'excusa la Weasley._

 _-Eh bien, tu aurais dû, espèce de misérable Sang-de-Bourbe !_

 _La rousse porta son attention sur la cravate verte et argent de la jeune fille et comprit enfin le sens de ses paroles. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, mais malgré tout, elle se força à garder son calme, bien que l'idée de lui jeter un sort la démangeât._

 _-Qui te dit que je suis une née moldue?_

 _\- Peut-être le fait que tu utilises le terme née moldue"?_

 _Le regard de la serpentard se porte alors sur le livre toujours au sol et elle se penche afin de le ramasser._

 _-"Les secrets du temps"? Quelle utilité peux-tu bien avoir de cet ouvrage?_

 _Ginny s'empare vivement du livre tout en lançant, menaçante:_

 _-Cela ne te regarde pas._

 _La jeune verte et argent fronce les sourcils en une expression de colère._

 _-Tu aurais bien besoin que l'on te remette à ta place , salle Sang-de-Bourbe_

 _Elle sortir alors sa baguette pour la pointer sur Ginevra, qui voulut en faire de même, mais se rendit compte, désespérée, qu'elle ne l'avait pas._

 _La jeune poudlarienne eut un sourire macabre avant de prononcer:_

 _-Endo..._

 _-Walburga!_

 _La dite Walburga fut coupée dans sa formule et elle, comme Ginny, se retourna vers la voix._

 _Tom Jedusor leur fait face, une expression sévère collée sur le visage._

 _\- Que fais-tu?_

 _-Tom ! s'exclame la (future)mère de Sirius, cette Sang-de-Bourbe m'a manqué de respect! Elle mérite une correction._

 _-Cette sang-de-bourbe, rétorque le préfet, est ma propriété, et quiconque l'approchera aura affaire à moi._

 _-Tu ne vas tout de même pas la défendre!?_

 _-Walburga, je te conseille de déguerpir si tu ne veux pas m'énerver._

 _Une lueur de peur apparaît dans les yeux de Walburga, tandis qu'elle se dirigea sans un mot à l'opposé du jeune homme. Ginny le regarde perplexe. Il vient de la sauver d'un sortilège impardonnable, il la défend après deux semaines de silence._

 _-Pourquoi m'as tu aidé? demande-t-elle._

 _\- Pourquoi m'a tu aidé ce soir-là, près de la salle sur-demande ?_

 _Le jeune homme esquive sa question et elle s'en rend bien compte._

 _-Un acte de gentillesse, ça m'arrive souvent._

 _-Je pourrais en dire autant, répondit Jedusor, une soudaine envie d'être gentil._

 _Ginny lâcha un rire jaune._

 _-Toi gentil!? J'avoue avoir du mal à croire que tu puisses ressentir pour les autres, autre chose que du mépris._

 _Les yeux du garçon prirent une couleur bleue cristal à ces paroles._

 _-Tu serais surprise._

 _Puis sans attendre, il pose brutalement ses lèvres sur celles de Ginny, ne lui laissant aucune chance de se soustraire._

 _Ginny, trop choqué par le comportement du jeune homme, ne réagit pas._

 _Lorsqu'il finit par enlever ses lèvres de celles de la rousse, Tom ancre son regard dans le sien et lui dit d'une voix rauque._

 _-Je ne peux plus lutter Ginny, j'ai mal, tu me fais mal. J'ai essayé de m'éloigner, de me protéger de toi. Mais dès que mes yeux ont croisé les tiens, il était trop tard. Ce que je suis me force à ne pas t'oublier. À présent, nous nous appartenons corps et âmes._

 _Une larme d'incompréhension coule le long de la joue de la jeune femme. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi le sort s'acharne sur elle._

 _-Tu es à moi, acheva le préfet._

 _Cette dernière phrase fait l'effet d'un électrochoc sur la jeune Weasley. Elle se recule soudain, le regarde l'air horrifié et s'enfuit en courant en direction du parc._

 _Elle ne comprend pas ce qui s'est passé. Ou plutôt, elle a peur de comprendre. Le grand Lord Voldemort, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom,Tu-Sais-Qui, le Seigneur des ténèbres ou bien Tom, cet homme qui représente le cauchemar de toute la société sorcière du 20e siècle, celui qui a détruit la vie de tant d'innocents, celui qui a renoncé à l'humanité pour l'immortalité. Cet homme aurait des sentiments pour Ginevra Weasley ._

 _Une larme coule le long de sa joue. À ce moment-là elle ne souhaite qu'une chose: rentrer chez elle._

* * *

Donc,voilà! Une fois de plus,dédié à Anaïs qui m'a mit la pression pour que je poste.

Vous avez sans doute remarquer que l'histoire fait un' immense bon en avant,la relation évolué trop vite et Tom vire en OOC. J'en suis désolée, mais l'histoire ne me plait pas,ce sont des personnes que l'on m'a imposé(hmmanaïshmmhmm) et jamais il ne me serait venu à l'idée de la créé. Donc j'ai décidé que une fois fini,je laisserai cette fiction 1 mois,et un seul avant de la supprimer. Malgré tout, étant donné que certaine personne voudront peut être la relire,dont Anaïs, je la posterai sur Wattpad,où elle figurera sous le même nom,ainsi que sur mon profil:malunam (J'avoue maluna était déjà pris;-P)

Voilàa,j'arrête mon blabla,je me dépêche d'écrire le prochain,enfin plutôt le taper sur mon portable.

Rar

Lily06: Je suis ravie que cela te plaise,maismême si ton hypothèse est facile à démontrer,hé préfère te laisser découvrir la fi action par toi même.(À bas le spoile!)

Bizzz

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxMalunaxX


End file.
